Hôtellerie GAY
by mangafana
Summary: Quatre décide d'emmener son meilleur ami Heero en week-end sans lui demander son avis. Il l'emmène dans l'hôtellerie GAY ... mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ... quoi que ... UO OOC 2X1 3X4 6X5


Auteur : Mangafana

Titre : Hôtellerie GAY

Disclaire : Rien à moi, comme d'hab', enfin sauf Maya et les folles, lol.

Fic écrite encore une fois sans béta, j'espère que les fautes ne vous gâcherons pas le plaisir de lire cette fic.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Hôtellerie GAY.

Quatre cherchait depuis trois heures sur Internet quelque chose qui pourrait convenir à ses desseins. Mais il ne trouvait rien, tout était vraiment trop flagrant ou ne correspondait pas à ses critères... Il commençait à désespérer quand finalement il trouva son bonheur ... L'hôtellerie GAY, le nom était un peu évocateur mais il était sur que ça passerait. Avec un sourire machiavélique, Quatre réserva 3 chambres individuelles.

Heero n'était pas content, mais alors pas content du tout, son meilleur ami, Quatre Winner lui avait jouer un sale tour en l'emmenant en week end à l'improviste comme ça ... c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas ce libérer aussi facilement que son ami lui ... et oui, certaines personnes doivent bosser pour gagner leur vie, on avait pas tous la chance d'être le fils d'une des plus riches familles de la planète ... Bref, Quatre lui avait demandé de passer en vitesse chez lui en ce vendredi soir pour l'aider à décrocher un méchant virus de son ordinateur. En tant que directeur d'une start-up d'informatique qui démarrait très bien, il se devait d'aller chez lui et de l'aider, son honneur était en jeu. C'est pourquoi, après son travail, il s'était rendu chez son ami. À peine arrivé, il s'était fait alpagué par le frère de son meilleur ami, Zeck, et il était maintenant dans la voiture de son ami, sur la banquette arrière, a râler autant que faire ce peux alors que Quatre conduisait et que Zeck affichait un grand sourire.

« Bon, Quatre, tu m'expliques ce qui ce passe oui ?

-écoute Heero, ça fais des mois que tu as fondé ton entreprise, elle marche très bien et tu as de très compétents collaborateurs alors je t'emmène en week-end pour te détendre.

-Mais j'ai pas envie de me détendre Quatre, j'ai encore plein de taff à faire.

-Oui et bien tu laisseras ça à tes associés pour une fois. Je t'emmène te reposer pour le week-end.

-grrrrmmm... Et ou va t'on ?

-à l'hôtellerie GAY.

-QUOI ?

-Calme toi, c'est un acronyme, ça signifie Gastronomie, Astronomie et Yaoï. Nous mangerons bien, le soir, des cours d'astronomie seront dispensés car l'hôtel se trouve sur une colline assez éloignée des villes et donc la vue est sublime mais ses cours sont facultatifs bien sur, on peux juste tout simplement s'allonger sur des transats et admirer le paysage.

-... D'accord, ça m'a l'air pas mal mais ça veux dire quoi Yaoï ?

-Aucune idée mais ça doit être un truc moderne, à coup sur.

-Hummmm. »

Heero se reposa sur la banquette et décida de se détendre. Après tout, rien ne ferais changer d'avis à Quatre donc autant profiter du voyage. Quatre et Zeck, de leur côté se firent un clin d'œil et réprimèrent un sourire. Heero allait avoir une sacrée surprise.

Le voyage dura 2 heures et ça faisait au moins une heure qu'ils roulaient en pleine campagne ... là pour être tranquille ils allaient être tranquille.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Quatre trouva à se garer sur un parking assez grand mais raisonnablement remplis. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre (Quatre avait pris soin de faire du charme à la concierge de Heero pour qu'elle le laisse rentrer dans son appart' et lui prendre quelques affaires) et montèrent les marches qui les menaient au hall de l'hôtel. Manifestement, le bâtiment était ancien mais très bien entretenu et très beau. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel et se présentèrent à l'accueil. Un jeune homme avec une très longue natte et habillé tout en noir était au téléphone. Il leur fit un sourire resplendissant et leva son index, leur demandant par ce geste de patienter quelques instants. Quatre lui fit un gentil sourire et un hochement de tête pour lui dire qu'ils attendraient.

« Hôtellerie GAY bonjour.

-...

-Trois personnes pour le prochain week-end, bien sur. Je vous met une chambre double et un lit d'appoint ou préférez vous une deuxième chambre ?

-...

-Une seule chambre sans lit d'appoint, très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'assurerais que vous ayez la chambre avec le plus grand lit. Votre nom s'il vous plait ?

-... »

Heero sentait ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites devant cette conversation. Il préféra arrêter maintenant d'écouter cette conversation et se tourna vers Quatre pour lui dire discrètement et la mâchoire serrée :

« Quatre, où est-ce que tu m'as emmené ?

-Et bien, j'avoue que je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi. Zeck et moi savons ce que veux dire Yaoï. Ça signifie que cet endroit est exclusivement pour les gays, il n'y a pas d'hétérosexuels ici.

-QUOI ?

-Eh oui. Homo, lesbienne, célibataire ou en couple, l'hôtellerie GAY vous accueil en toute discrétion et à moindre frais. Duo à votre service, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

C'était le réceptionniste qui était intervenu dans la conversation une fois sa communication téléphonique finie. Il fit un grand sourire aux trois compères et attendit. Quatre se tourna vers lui et lui rendit son sourire.

« Bonjour, Quatre Winner, vous avons réservé trois chambres pour ce week-end.

-Oui tout à fait, j'ai vos réservations ...

-Y a t'il un problème ?

-Pardonnez moi de vous poser la question mais êtes-vous tout les trois gays ? C'est un peu xénophobe mais nous refusons dans notre établissement toute personne qui ne l'est pas.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes gay.

-En êtes vous sur ? Votre ami n'a pas l'air ravi de ce trouver ici.

-Et bien il faut dire que nous l'avons un peu contrarié ce soir. Tout d'abord, nous l'avons emmener pour le week-end alors qu'il n'était au courant de rien et en plus, et bien, Heero viens de sortir d'une relation assez compliquée et il estime qu'il est encore trop tôt pour rencontrer quelqu'un mais nous, nous pensons qu'un week-end à la campagne dans un endroit ou il pourra se faire diverses connaissances loin des tracas de son travail ne pourra lui être que bénéfique.

-Quatre ça suffit, veux-tu bien arrêter de discuter de ma vie privée sans mon autorisation et en plus à un parfait inconnu ?!

-Oui, bien sur, excuse-moi mais je fais ça pour toi, je veux que tu te détende pendant ce week-end.

-Bien, je vais vous demander divers renseignements pour pouvoir vous enregistrer. En tout cas, les chasseurs vont être ravis.

-Les chasseurs ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la saison de la chasse.

-Non, je veux dire, les personnes célibataires qui cherchent à se caser. Avec trois beaux morceaux comme vous, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'on ait de la bagarre ce week end. » Répliqua Duo en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Quatre rougit, Zeck sourit et Heero fit franchement la gueule.

Ils déposèrent leurs bagages dans leur chambre et convinrent de se retrouver devant le hall pour faire une balade dans le magnifique parc qui bordait l'hôtel. Heero, comme à son habitude, arriva premier et patienta, appuyé sur une colonnade qui entourait l'entrée. Il faisait la tête et avait les bras croisés. Il patientait depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand deux folles, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, s'approchèrent de l'entrée. Heero ruminait puis vit deux choses rose et jaune fluo s'arrêter devant lui. Il pris peur et releva la tête :

« Oh, quel bel enfant. Bonjour petit, est-ce que tu veux des bonbons contre une gâterie ? » Son ami trouva la plaisanterie grossière très amusante et se bidonna en s'accrochant à son ami.

« Foutez moi la paix.

-Oh, quel langage. Mais c'est pas grave, tu es très mignon quand même. Bon, toutes blagues mises à part, est-ce que nous pouvons t'inviter à dîner ? Nous pourrions partager des expériences. » Encore une fois, son ami trouva ça tordant. Heero s'apprêtait à leur balançait une réplique cinglante quand Duo s'approcha et leur dit :

« Eh, les filles, vous voyez pas qu'il est déjà maqué ? Navré mais vous arrivez trop tard. » Après moult soupires et petits mouvements d'adieu de la main, les deux quinquagénaires s'éloignèrent pour laisser la place à Duo.

« Pfff, merci de m'avoir débarrassé d'eux.

-De rien, je l'ai fait surtout pour eux, j'ai cru que vous alliez les mordre, et pas comme ils auraient aimés, s'ils continuaient comme ça.

-haha, c'est possible oui. » Duo et Heero se sourirent .

« Par contre, je suis désolé mais ces deux-là sont de vrais commères et je pense que tout le château doit penser que nous sommes ensemble maintenant. Navré pour vous.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, comme Quatre vous l'a dit, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire des conquêtes ce week-end.

-Alors pourquoi être venu ?

-Ils m'ont enlevés !

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu es pu te laisser faire.

-Quatre peut être très têtu quand il le veux et Zeck est très costaud sous ses costumes trois pièces tu sais. »

Et, après avoir bien ri, soulagé de ne pas avoir essuyer de rebuffade après le brusque passage au tutoiement, ils discutèrent de l'hôtel. Heero appris alors que c'était le meilleur ami de Duo, Trowa qui avait eu l'idée de cet hôtel après que sa sœur Catherine et son amie se soient fait jetées comme des malpropre d'un hôtel parce que les voisins c'étaient plaints de leur démonstration d'affection en publique. Il appris aussi que leur ami commun , Wufei, était un jeune chef très prometteur qu'ils avaient décidé d'employer et que ses talents s'étaient confirmés car ils avaient obtenus cette année leur troisième étoile au guide Michelin. Ils avaient trouvés ce bâtiment qui était en ruine à l'origine puis l'avait acheter sur les fonds de la famille Barton, l'avaient rénové et maintenant, cet ancien château avait été classé patrimoine historique de l'UNESCO. Il appris aussi que ça faisait trois ans que cet endroit existait et qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien marché.

Quatre et Zeck arrivèrent enfin en discutant au moment ou Duo et Heero riaient d'une boutade de ce dernier.

Ils les rejoignirent et Duo pris congé en leur disant que sa pause était finie depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes puis il les quitta en leur conseillant d'aller dans la roseraie derrière le château qui était réputée dans la région pour sa splendeur.

« Et bien, on ne s'ennuie pas ici à ce que je vois. Et toi qui bougonnais tout ce que tu pouvais pour repartir au plus vite et qui faisait ta mauvaise tête ... au final c'est toi qui as attrapé une prise le plus vite. Et jolie prise en plus.

-Ferme la Zeck, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il m'a juste aider à me débarrasser de deux ... personnes ... qui m'importunaient.

-Hoho ...donc en fait, tu t'es fais draguer trois fois en moins de 5 minutes.

-10, vous étiez en retard. Et encore une fois, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Bon, on va la voir cette roseraie ? »

Et les trois compères s'en allèrent pour visiter cette fameuse roseraie.

Après une petite promenade d'une demie-heure, ils se rendirent dans le restaurant pour le dîner. Ils s'installèrent à une table de 4 et reçurent des cartes des serveurs. Ils s'apprêtaient à les compulser quand une petite voie à côté de Zeck demanda :

« Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous pour le dîner ?

-Oh, oui, bien sur.

-Je vous remercie. » et Duo s'installa à la chaise restée libre. Quatre et Zeck lui sourirent mais Heero garda ses yeux baissés. Duo les remercia d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire mais en vérité il n'avait d'yeux que pour Heero.

« Vous dîner toujours au travail ?

-Et bien, je petit déjeune, je déjeune et je dîne très souvent au travail étant donné que j'habite une chambre dans les combles du château. J'habite sur place.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, et c'est vrai que je pourrais manger en cuisine mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas supporter les grognements et cris en tout genre de Wufei alors je déjeune toujours avec des vacanciers.

-Et bien en tout cas, vous pourrez toujours manger à notre table le temps de notre séjour.

-Je vous remercie. » et le dîner se passa ainsi, avec des questions-réponses entre les personnes entourant la table.

Toute la tablée riait à une blague de Duo quand un jeune homme, svelte et très grand s'approcha de la table.

« Excusez-moi, je dois vous enlevez Duo.

-Eh, tro-man, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai encore un problème de logiciel avec l'ordinateur de l'accueil, tu peux m'aider ?

-Oui, bien sur, mais avant tout, j'aimerais te présenter des clients vraiment très sympa. » Il se pencha discrètement à l'oreille de son ami et lui chuchota quelque chose que les autres convives ne comprirent pas puis repris les présentations.

« Donc voici Heero (le nippon le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête, Trowa lui répondit avec un mini-sourire ironique), Zeck (le grand blond lui fit un geste de la main accompagné d'un super sourire colgate) et Quatre (le petit blond lui fit un sourire discret et un hochement de tête). Et voici mon patron et meilleur ami, le directeur de l'hôtel, Trowa Barton. » Trowa se pencha à son tour vers Duo et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que seul Duo put entendre puis se tourna vers eux et dit :

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. En attendant, excusez moi à nouveau mais je vais vous emprunter Duo pour un problème logistique. Ça ne devrait pas être long. Au plaisir de vous revoir. » Et il disparu en entrainant Duo. Pendant tout son discours, il n'avait fait que regarder Quatre dans les yeux.

Une demie-heure passa et notre trio en était au dessert quand Duo et Trowa reparurent. Duo repris sa place et Trowa avança une chaise pour dîner avec les trois amis. Trowa passa commande et l'assiette de Duo reparti avec le serveur pour qu'il la fasse réchauffée. Finalement, les trois amis restèrent jusqu'à ce que les deux hôteliers finissent de manger et plus encore. Le restaurant était vide que la table 8 débordait de rire et plusieurs bouteilles de vins avaient été englouties. Finalement, à 23h30, le groupe vis un petit chinois sortir en maugréant de la porte des cuisines.

« Ah, Wufei, viens donc ici que je te présente à trois de nos clients qui sont en passe de devenir de bons amis. »

Le chinois approcha et Trowa fit les présentations.

« Wufei, voici Quatre, Heero et Zeck. Et voici notre cuisinier et ami, Wufei Chang.

-Ah, c'est vous qui avez fait ce repas, c'était succulent.

-Oui, vraiment délicieux Wufei, tu t'es encore surpassé ce soir. Félicitation.

-Merci.

-Prend une chaise et joint toi à nous, nous trinquerons à tes talents.

-Moui, je vois que vous avez déjà bien attaqué la bouteille.

-Oh, allons Wufei, on a juste fais ça pour se détendre. Bois un verre avec nous. » Et c'est ce que Wufei fit.

Le lendemain matin, à 6h00, les femmes de ménage assistèrent à un spectacle inédit. Le directeur, le petit mignon de la réception et le cuisto qui râle toujours étaient étendus par terre, avec 3 autres hommes tous très beaux eux aussi, entourés par des bouteilles de vin.

Maya, une femme de 60 ans qui les maternaient autant que possible, s'approcha du directeur et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Eh, mon mignon, il faut se lever, si jamais tes clients te voient comme ça, ton établissement va en prendre pour son grade.

-hummm. Maya ?

-Et oui mon mignon, il est déjà 6h00, il faut que tu te lève, ça fait pas sérieux sinon.

-humm. » Trowa se leva tout doucement en remerciant Maya et attendit un peu que la pièce arrête de tanguer avant d'aller réveiller ses compagnons de beuverie. Les trois vacanciers repartirent directement se coucher et les trois employés allèrent prendre une douche et une aspirine rapide avant de reprendre le service.

Tout samedi matin, les trois vacanciers dormirent et ils n'émergèrent que pour aller manger. Ils eurent à leur table un Duo un peu endormi mais toujours aussi jovial. Heero fini rapidement de manger et proposa à Duo (qui essayait d'hypnotiser son café) une promenade dans le parc du château. Au final, Trowa dût remplacer Duo toute la journée car celui-ci avait attrapé une bien méchante (ou sexy) grippe qui le clouait au lit pour tout l'après-midi.

Quatre eut la gentillesse de lui tenir compagnie pendant tout son service alors que Zeck s'initiait à la cuisine.

Au final, tous passèrent la nuit de samedi dans son lit, mais aucun n'était seul.

Depuis ce dimanche matin qui était bien agréable pour tous, bien des choses changèrent. Tout d'abord, Trowa laissa la gestion de son hôtellerie à son meilleur ami, Duo, qui s'en sorti comme un chef. Il s'en sorti tellement bien que Trowa put ouvrir des succursales de l'hôtellerie GAY dans différents pays. Il passa sa vie auprès de son amour, Quatre et ensemble, vécurent oisivement pendant très longtemps.

Duo repris donc la gestion de la première hôtellerie GAY mais il n'était pas seul pour cette tâche, Heero s'étant rendu compte qu'il était capable de gérer son entreprise à distance via Internet. Dès lors, Duo n'eut plus jamais de problème avec les ordinateurs, son amant s'occupant de toute la partie informatique.

Malheureusement, tout ne peux pas bien ce finir et Wufei et Zeck ne finirent pas leur vie ensemble. Ils se sont entendu un temps mais ont fini par se lasser de la distance, Wufei restant à l'hôtel et Zeck faisant continuellement des voyages entre le siège de Winner corp et l'hôtellerie, ils finirent par se disputer continuellement et se séparèrent. Ils restèrent cependant de très bons amis et c'est même Zeck qui présenta Treize à son ancien amant. Le nouveau couple continu encore et je l'espère pour très longtemps.

FIN

Et voilà, une petite idée qui m'est arrivée quand j'allais chez mes grands-parents, je m'ennuyais et voilà le résultat. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je dois avouer n'avoir pas beaucoup travailler la fin de l'histoire mais je n'avais d'idée que pour le début et le thème central. J'ai fait cette histoire à la va vite, en une heure elle était écrite. Voici en petit bonus les chuchotements de Duo et Trowa au moment de la rencontre entre Trowa et ses clients. J'espère que ça vous fera au moins sourire.

Voilà, une petite review ne serait pas de refus.

Bonne continuation.

Murmure de Duo : Tu t'attaques à qui tu veux mais Heero est pour moi alors pas touche.

Murmure de Trowa : Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que j'ai trouver mon affaire avec le petit blond.


End file.
